Tallpoppy
|pastaffie = None |death = Slain in battle |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: |namesl = Tallpaw Tallpoppy Tallpoppy Tallpoppy |familyt = Daughter: Sons: |familyl = Applefur Toadfoot, Marshkit |mentor = Blackstar |apps = None |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Secrets of the Clans, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, Into the Woods, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = The Ultimate Guide }} Tallpoppy is a long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Tallpoppy is mentioned among a list of the dead by Blackstar at a Gathering. In the Original Arc Fire and Ice : She is a queen. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : She has now moved out of the nursery and is a warrior. Moonrise : Dawn :She is listed again as a queen, and her kits are Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit. :When ShadowClan is fleeing the camp, it is said Tallpoppy has kits that need to be carried. Wanting to save the kits, Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, helps a tortoiseshell queen carry her two kits, thinking it was Tallpoppy. When told about this, Tawnypelt becomes frantic, telling Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy is a tabby, not a tortoiseshell. Tallpoppy is then thought to be missing. The queen and her kits are found in a clearing, but just as the cats find them a monster cuts down a tree and when the tree falls it almost crushes Onewhisker and one of Tallpoppy's kits, but Firestar races and rescues them just in time. After they escape Littlecloud is seen treating her for splinters. :When the Clans settle in the abandoned nest close to Ravenpaw's barn for a night Tallpoppy remarks that this is a good place to rest. When the traveling cats cross the Thunderpath, one of Tallpoppy's kits wanders back onto the Thunderpath, but the kit is saved by Dawnflower, a RiverClan queen. As the cats get a first glimpse of how big the mountains are, one of her kits asks if they are really going up there. Tallpoppy replies that they are. :Later when the cats have to jump across a gap in the path on the mountain trail, Tallpoppy says that her kits can't jump that far, and Crowpaw helps them across. In the mountains one of Tallpoppy's kits, Marshkit, gets caught by an eagle, but just as he is being carried into the air Brackenfur rescues the kit. :On the Great Journey, it is noted by Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy had shown great strength and courage, and that she remained positive despite the difficulty. She also becomes good friends with the queens from other Clans, particularly Ferncloud of ThunderClan. Marshkit, Toadkit, and Applekit befriend the only surviving kit of Ferncloud's second litter, Birchkit. Starlight :After the Clans settle in their new homes, and begin to separate, Tallpoppy's kits are very unwilling to part with Birchkit, as he is with them. Tallpoppy knows they had to leave each other, though she is seen exchanging a wistful look with Ferncloud, showing that although they were from different Clans, they had formed a close bond. Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : She is now an elder. Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit are not listed. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Her son reappears in the allegiances, as a warrior named Toadfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Her daughter, Applekit, is listed in the allegiances for the first time as a warrior named Applefur, making Marshkit the only one who has yet to reappear. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Tallpoppy is first seen coming out of the elder's den when Ivypaw is being held prisoner by ShadowClan. She comments that it looks like more snow will be coming. Tallpoppy is later seen grieving for Russetfur at her burial, solemnly saying her wisdom would be missed. Whitewater and Cedarheart, the other fellow elders, make room for her to sit with them. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :During the battle, Lionblaze gestures to Tallpoppy to help him. She runs across the clearing towards Lionblaze, dodging a Dark Forest warrior. Tallpoppy picks up Pinenose's dead kit off the ground and nudges Pinenose ahead of her. She leads Pinenose behind some brambles, and lays her dead kit at her paws so she can mourn for it. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Into the Woods :Tallpoppy is only appears briefly in this manga. She is seen when Tigerstar asks her how she and how the kits are doing. She contentedly says that even though there are many kits, they are happy and strong. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Though she does not appear, she is revealed to have trained under Blackfoot, thus she had been his apprentice. ''Battles of the Clans :At the Gathering, Dapplenose of RiverClan points her out with two other ShadowClan cats, Snaketail and Cedarheart. Dapplenose says not to take any notice if they're sneering at the reader. The Ultimate Guide :At the end of Tigerstar's leader ceremony, Tallpoppy is shown along Cinderfur, Darkflower, and Dawncloud standing close together, and they watch with hopeful, anxious eyes. However, this is an error, as Tallpoppy is alive at the end of The Last Hope. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Tallpoppy, along with Flintfang, are chosen to train with Tigerclaw. She, amused, remarks that they didn't need to be trained, as they had been warriors longer than him. Tigerclaw then reminds her that Runningnose stated that he was in charge, but Tallpoppy replies that she didn't believe he meant it in said way. Tigerclaw then inquires if she thought if Runningnose was busy enough, and looking down at her paws, Tallpoppy remarks that she and Flintfang would show him how ShadowClan cats fought. Tigerclaw then leads the two into a sandy place, and waits for Tallpoppy and Flintfang to demonstrate ShadowClan battle tactics. As Tallpoppy folds gracefully onto the ground, Tigerclaw asks why she rolled over quickly, suggesting that if she was knocked over, she could grab the opponent with her teeth or claws. :However, Flintfang comments that Tallpoppy would do it if they were in the heat of a battle. Tigerclaw then inquires how such method would help them in battle, telling them to unsheathe their claws, and Tallpoppy, widening her eyes, remarks that it was how Brokenstar made them train, and that it was practice. Tigerclaw orders Flintfang to try the hind leg slice, to give Tallpoppy a threat, and he does so, but retracts his claws before he lashes at Tallpoppy's hind legs. The latter then drops to the ground untouched, and Tigerclaw wishes to demonstrate the move. He waits until Tallpoppy stands, and then rushes for her, aiming for a soft portion of her hind leg. She screeches, flinging herself away from Tigerclaw, and the latter watches Tallpoppy turn her head to lick her wound. He asks her if she would react quicker the next time, and she merely nods, swiping at her torn fur. As the date of the next Gathering approaches, Tallpoppy asks how ShadowClan was to survive without a leader, as no other Clan at a Gathering arrived without one. Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *She has been depicted without tabby stripes. *Despite being alive in ''The Last Hope, she is shown in StarClan during Tigerstar's nine lives ceremony. Character Pixels Family Members Sons: :Toadfoot: :Marshkit: Daughter: :Applefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Deceased Characters